


Papi Pacify

by sewerwitchlove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lil bit of fluff at the end?, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Two cents - Freeform, Wet & Messy, at least as much as you can imagine from inter dimensional killer sewer clowns, lots of drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/sewerwitchlove
Summary: Written for the Tumblr Sewer Santa Exchange.Papa Penny "comforts" Junior Penny after the Neibolt House fight scene.





	Papi Pacify

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3 This was written for a gift exchange on tumblr. The giftee prompted two cents, feral/drooly Penny, and wanted to steer clear of the Daddy and Pet/Master kink. Here it is!! As always, the original is on my tumblr. Enjoy!

Whimpers weren't a foreign sound to Pennywise. In fact, he was often the cause of the noises of pain that reached his ears. It was the scent that was all wrong, though. _Junior's_ scent. All mixed in with hatred and impotence and a twinge of fear. Animal wails interspersed with hysterical laughter echoed around the sewer walls in a discordant cacophony. They got louder and louder until the source arrived. Junior was there, his suit grey with filth, his gloves tattered around his fingers, and his hair dishevelled. Most startling, a wrought iron pike had pierced his skull. The union between metal and skin was red with rust, and from dirigible drops of blood floating into the stale air.

 

"Jesus, kid! What got to you?"

 

If not for the emotions cresting off Junior, Penny would've assumed this was an illusion meant to scare him. The reality, however, was more concerning. Conflictingly, though, it was also arousing. Junior's crooked buck teeth pressed hard into his plump lower lip, and his working eye was wide and seeking. Once he caught sight of Penny he let off more bestial snarls, shame and rage overshadowing other emotions. He huddled himself in the corner of his stage, letting a low grumbling growl out with every exhale.

 

"Ah, ah, ah. Lemme make it all better, Junior," Pennywise cooed as he inched across the boards, hands raised.

 

Junior avoided his gaze like a guilty pup, awkwardly tilting and twisting his head as much as the weight of the pike would allow. Penny's hands fluttered along the folds of the fabric of his counterpart's costume before settling on his neck. With fingers cupping the base of his throat he stroked his thumbs carefully down the sides of Junior's neck, angling his face towards him. His thumbs soothed upwards, stopping at the jaw before meeting in the middle and chucking Junior's chin. The younger clown's whimpers petered out until only the hitches of his breath were audible.

 

Seeing Junior's wrecked face, wounded and distorted welled an unfamiliar emotion in Penny's chest. He had taken the younger clown on, teaching him how to prey and feed, and he had to admit that it broke up the monotony of life upon this forsaken lump of rock. The taller clown had grown on him. Like a fungus. The need to comfort and aid another being was foreign to Penny, but his motives weren't entirely innocent.  Regardless of his, well, _fondness_ for Junior, he always felt the need to show him who was in charge. If Derry were a Prideland, Penny was the King of the Savanna. Seeing his counterpart vulnerable and reliant upon him stroked a flame in his gut.

 

Penny leaned over, catching Junior's lower lip and releasing it from his buck teeth. He swooped down again, using his thumb on Junior's chin to steer his lips to meet his own. Their lips brushed, at first soft, then firmer. Closed-mouth presses morphed into hot, open-mouthed strokes. Pulling away, Penny dragged his lips up Junior's face, chasing the rising trails of blood, feeling the sweet, slightly alien flavour, burst on his tongue. Junior's teeth, the sharp ivory needlepoints that had torn through his cheek in a morbid Cheshire grin, caught on Penny's cheek leaving cheesewire-thin snags on his older counterpart's cheek. With a growl, Penny returned to Junior's mouth, kissing him more fervently, feeling him melt against his touch. Distracting him with his tongue, Penny sidled his hands up to Junior's left ear, before taking a firm grasp of the pike and tugging _hard_.

 

Junior _howled_ , with a fervency that could strip bark from trees, and slammed back against the stage wall. Where once had been the sound of soft breathing and hot, open-mouthed kissing, there was now pain. Junior shook with non-verbal blithering and yelps as his good eye moved desperately over Penny's face.

 

"Hey, hey," Penny soothed. "It needs to come out, kiddo. Just let me-"

 

" _No_ ," he snarled, spittle spraying like a rabid dog.

 

Fixing him with a hard look, Penny sighed.

 

"Look, doll. It's coming out. Believe me, you'll thank me. In fact, I'm already thinking of ideas," he leered, running his tongue across his painted lips.

 

" _Fine_ ," Junior snapped, cuspid teeth clacking together.

 

He unfurled himself slightly from the wall, using his long arms to shuffle forward like a quadrupedal mammal, still cowering a little. Penny returned to laving the wound with his wet tongue, moaning at the taste of the fresh blood released by his efforts to dislodge the pike. The glide of Penny's tongue had Junior feeling a reflection of the lust that the older clown was feeling; he could _scent_ it in the air. Penny's feather-light touches stroked Junior's desire, just as his fingers were stroking down his arms. It almost tickled, sending tingles up his biceps and down into his core, like electricity dancing across wires. After his humiliation at the hands of those pre-pubescent _brats,_ and the pain of the unyielding metal piercing the skull of his favoured form, he was desperate to feel _good_.

 

Penny wasn't moving fast enough, however. He was treating him like the wounded animal he technically was. The softness and slowness with which he was touching was _infuriating_ , driving Junior almost crazy with need. Lust had hit him hard and fast, like a freight train, and having emerged from licking his wounds he was now ready to fuck. His claws extended from the tatters of his gloves, spreading black ichor up his fingertips to his forearms. With teeth and claws extended he lost his mastery over his form. Like a bored cat, he batted his claws at Penny, scratching and spitting to egg him on. Instead of reacting with ferocity, Penny simply laughed, pinning Junior's arms at his sides. With eyes gleaming like citrine, he smirked down at the younger clown.

 

"What's wrong, baby?" he mocked.

 

"Pen…" he warbled, gazing up at the garish face of his fellow clown. He tipped his head back, extending his serpentine tongue, panting. His thighs parted almost subconsciously, spreading himself for Penny.

 

"Let's get you out of these ruined clothes, hmm?"

 

Extending his own claws, Penny shredded straight down the middle of Junior's already-ruined costume, revealing his writhing length. It was more tentacle-like than human, and already dripping with slick. Penny chuckled low in his throat and pushed Junior's legs further apart, stroking claws up his thighs and leaving bloody trails that he was more than eager to clean up. Junior's hips bucked and his cock coiled in response, seeking friction.

 

"Oho, don't tell me you like this, doll?"

 

Junior moaned, the sound layered and distorted as Penny grasped his member gently. More firmly, he stroked base to tip, his hand moving easily due to how wet the younger clown was. Pleasure coiled deeper and more concentrated in Junior's core. Penny always knew how to work his body into a writhing mess. The soft material of his gloves dragging up the length of his hardness sparked fissions of heat. His cock undulated under the attention, seeking more friction.

 

"Ah, ah! You know the rules!" Penny teased, stopping his movements.

 

Junior snarled and thrashed in response, arching into his touch until he realised it was futile. Once he stopped moving, Penny started up his strokes again, working him up. At every unconscious twitch and squirm of his cock Penny stopped and only continued when Junior, fists-curled and sharp teeth clenched, lay back and enjoyed the ride.  

 

"Stop teasing, Old Man," he ground out, with his eye rolling back into his skull. His voice lacked its usual bouncy intonation. It was deep, layered, and frustrated.

 

"Ask nicely," Penny growled in response, running his fingers teasingly over the tip of Junior's cock.

 

Though he submitted to the older clown often, and always enjoyed it, he was a creature of pride. He growled out his agitation, reaching for Penny's hand.

 

 " _Ask_ " Penny rasped, with a sharp slap to the other clown's fingers.

 

Wounded and frustrated, the younger being caved.

 

" _Please,_ " he ground out. "Please Pen."

 

Penny's hand returned with greater focus. No longer intent on tormenting Junior, he stroked faster and harder, leering over him with his own teeth extended in a macabre broken-glass grin. Drool slicked down Junior's face, pooling in the ruff and dripping to the floor. As he chased his climax, he lost more control over his form. His already torn face ripped wider, revealing more teeth. Blood streaked the sky around the two, like ghastly ribbons. Junior gibbered and thrashed, teeth clicking and claws scratching into the stage boards. He came, growling and moaning. Thick globs of cum oozed out of his cockhead as Penny petted at him through his orgasm.

 

"My turn now," he grinned. "Roll over, doll."

 

Penny reached into his suit where his cock was straining, hard and thick and hot. He stroked the length, shadowing what he had just done to the younger clown. Junior rolled over, heady with lust and aching for Penny's cock. The elder being fisted tightly around his length, jerking it to the sight of his counterpart's desperation. Licking his lips, he glided one hand over his partner's ass, tearing at the material.

 

"Hurry up, _hurry up._ "

Junior's hands were curling and uncurling against the floorboards. Penny responded with a firm smack before kneading his companion's flesh.

 

"I told you I could make it all better."

 

Through the tear in the fabric Penny rubbed his thumb over Penny's hole, dipping the tip inside the ring of muscle. With a nasty hacking sound he spat on the other clown's hole, working one finger inside.

 

Junior whined and clenched. His drool streamed onto the floor below him, soaking his gloves.

 

"Let me borrow some of that; get you nice and wet for me."

 

Penny dipped his fingers into the pooled saliva, trailing his wet finger's over his firm globes and spreading it over the other clown's hole. He worked a second, then a third finger in, displacing the impromptu-lube and causing it to ooze down and coat his already-slick cock. Junior groaned and thrust his hips back, sucking Penny's fingers further inside him. With another smack, Penny grasped one cheek and spread it wider, taking a good look at the exposed flesh. Grasping his own cock, giving it one final stroke, he pushed in with a rasping groan. Junior's  cock wasn't yet spent, and twisted back against Penny's thighs, seeking more friction. Fisting the material of his counterpart's ruff, he shoved the uninjured side of the taller clown's face into the floor, grinding it a little.

 

"Don't fucking move," Penny gritted out. "Fuck, baby. It's been too long since we did this."

 

Slowly at first, Penny thrust in further. He rolled his hips in shallow motions, pulling the other clown back by his hips. He felt so hot and tight around his cock, clenching tightening around his length. Junior felt full, the ache in his core and his head thoroughly distracted by how stuffed he was. With every grind of Penny's cock he moaned, arching back and driving up the force of their fucking. The thrusts turned into an onslaught, almost to the point of pain as he rammed into him. Junior snarled, gouging splinters out of the floorboards. With every harsh roll of Penny's hips Junior was shoved forward, his claws catching on the ridges of the floor and splintering his nails.

 

"…gonna make them float..they'll float…they'll _fucking float_ …"

 

Lost to pleasure, Junior babbled and gibbered, arching further into Penny's touch. Penny groaned, absolutely _loving_ how wrecked he made the other clown. He chased his pleasure, ramming in brutally without care for Junior's comfort. The heat and tightness made him fuck-drunk, like his victims who floated drowsy in the deadlights.

 

"Fuck you feel so good. So damn good. Tell me how much you love it."

 

"More, more Pen," he moaned out, not quite forming the words coherently.

 

"You can use your cock now. Go on, before I change my mind," Penny rasped.

 

Instantaneously, Junior whined, extending and wrapping his tentacle around Penny's thigh. Wet and undulating, it twisted, chasing more pleasure. The fucking and the friction built Junior higher. He twined his cock harder around Penny's thigh, almost at his peak. One particularly brutal thrust from the older clown had him shuddering his release. His head shook hard as he came, spraying strings of drool into the air with a roar.

 

Seeing his opportunity, Penny yanked the pike out from Junior's head as he was still convulsing from his climax. Throwing it aside, he resumed thrusting, seeking his own release. His knees lost purchase on the floor, sliding on the trail of cum Junior left on the floor. With a fist in the other clown's ruff, he yanked his torso up and curled his hand around his throat. With fangs and tongue extended he lapped at the blood streaming up out of Junior's head, keeping him still as he choked him. Penny fucked up into him, hard and deep like a stud into a broodmare. Forcing the younger clown's head back he could see the blissed-out expression on his face, tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back. With a final hard squeeze to Junior's throat, Penny came deep inside him with a sharp growl.

 

Both lay panting for a moment, unclenching and rolling over. Still buried inside, Penny lapped up the remaining blood as the wounds on Junior's face began to close other. He pulled out, rubbing Junior's distended belly so that trails of cum followed his cock and oozed onto the floor.

 

Shifting towards the older clown, Junior got a good look at Penny's face. One eye was still closed over and swollen, but the other saw clearly. Penny's face was stained not just with his usual makeup, but also with the blood he had glutted himself on during their coupling. It was smeared over his chin and lips until Junior used his long prehensile tongue to lap up the mess.

 

"Hey, you’re getting your slobber all over me, kid!" Penny grumbled, his eyes betraying his good humour.

 

Penny just grinned in response. He wasn't usually as talkative as the older clown. Coupled with the events of the day, he didn't feel up to much.

 

"Gonna fucking _get_ them, Pen. _Hate_ them"

 

Flickering his eyes over the injured clown's face, Penny softened a little. That damage would take a few feeds to heal, at least. "Don't worry, junior. We'll catch those brats. They'll float, just like all the others."

 

He pulled him into a deep kiss, taking time to taste the contentment their union had created. He pulled back with a smirk.

 

"Although, I must say, you looked good with that thing in your head."

 

His uproarious laughter was met with a grumbling snarl from Junior.

 

"Seriously though, kid. I'm gonna have to get you a collar and leash. Clearly, I can't leave you alone for five fuckin minutes."

 

Junior's face lit up like a kid at a circus, and drool pooled again in that full lower lip.

 

"Maybe next time. I've been through enough," he pouted. "Now, it's your turn, Old Man."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok! This was my first time writing slash and tentacles ^.^   
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone <3


End file.
